Fallen Skies
by BESDGrl01
Summary: After Riyo and her parents moved to domino, Riyo thought that she'd never have a true freind ever again! That was until Seto Kaiba her fathers new boss became her friend... or maybe something more than friends.
1. Fight!

Authors Note: Ok! First things first! Riyo is not Ryou! And well that's pretty much about it. Oh Ya! Please Review! Now onto the story!

Chapter One: Fight!

The name's Riyo. Riyo Gardner. Age 15, Female, 5.4", Brown haired, brown eyed, and light skinned. I always thought that the first day of school was the best day of the entire school year. Well, at least I used to think that before my dad, Greg Gardner, got a new job at KaibaCorp, and we had to move.

"Oh sweetie, it'll be fine," My mom said as I walked into the Kitchen that morning, "It's the first day for everyone! You'll make new friends and everything. And besides, your cousin Tea will be there! Trust me, you'll be fine."

Well Okay, Rini isn't my mom, mom. She's my step mom. My real mother died when I was five. You see Rini's trying to become a psychiatrist and all. She's a great person and all and we really get along well, but when it comes to her advice, it sucks!

" I don't care if Tea's going to be there! Why couldn't we just stay at our old house? It's only ten miles away…" Before I could finish, my father came into the kitchen and cut me off.

"Because Riyo! This way I don't have to travel as far, you know that. Besides, you'll make new friends here and…" Now it was my turn to cut him off.

" But I don't want to make new friends dad! I want to be back with Amy and Gwen!" I didn't care if I pissed off my father; it felt good to blow up in his face! He always thought that he knew everything. He thought that he knew what it was like to be a teenager because he was one once before. To bad that was over twenty years ago! Practically that was in the Stone Age. Plus, back in school, my father's only friends were his textbooks and good grades. Of course my father didn't like to when his own daughter was superior than he was, or any women or girl for that matter. Mostly because he thought it was out of order and the only reason god created man first was because man was more superior than woman was.

" Riyo I. Gardner! You will go to school only for education, and education only! Is that understood! You don't need friends!" I was so ticked at him for those words! I didn't care if he slapped me a crossed the face! I had to say something!

" Why? So I can be just like you when I head out into the real world?" After that, I stomped out of the kitchen, and out the front door. I walked down the narrow garden path, onto the sidewalk, and down the street where I was to meet my cousin.

R&R PLEASE!Chapter2 is comeing soon!


	2. Meeting Yugi

Chapter 2: Meeting Yugi

"Riyo! You're here early!" said my cousin Tea as she walked up to me about ten min.'s later after the fight with my dad. I was still angry at him. I mean, who couldn't be? He practically screamed in my face and said that no one in this world really needed a friend! Just because he didn't have one when he was in school, doesn't mean that I can't have one!

" Ya," I replied back to her, trying to keep a smile on my face, which was hard because I was still really angry at my father, " I…uh…I thought that I should get out a little early today to see what time you normally pass by."

"Oh! Okay. Well, we're not really going to be going to school right off. We're going to go wait for one of my friends and walk t o school with him. That is if you want?"

Did I really have a choice? I needed my cousin to guide me to school! And I didn't want her to get in trouble with her friend because she didn't come by and walked with them to school.

"Sure I don't mind! Besides, it would be great if I got to meet your friends!" I said. After I said that, tea lit up like a light bulb.

"Great! Let's go!" she said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the sidewalk, leading the way to her friend's house.

Tea had told me about her friend Yugi a lot more than her other friends Joey and Tristian. So I guessed that we were going to yugi's house. All I knew about Yugi was that he was smart, a great duelist, brave, and had a heart of gold. I learned al this from Tea's tongue. I got the impression that she had a crush on him.

Joey and Tristian, on the other hand, were a different story. Joey had blond hair, a strong duel monsters deck, and a tough guy personality but still very sweet at heart. Tristian had brown hair and a tough guy personality like Joey did. Tea had told me that both Joey and Tristian were the best of buds and always looked out for each other, like every one else did in the group did. We finally stopped in front of a two floor game shop.

"Come on! He's waiting inside!" she said as she started to drag me again. She opened the door and led the way inside. At a counter at the back of the store, was an old man. He looked up from his work and smiled at us.

"Good Morning Tea! Yugi's still up stairs getting ready. Who is this you've brought with you this morning?" the old man asked. He seamed really nice!

"Morning Mr. Mouto! This is my cousin Riyo. She's transferred into our school. Her father's a scientist and got a new job a KaibaCorp."

"Oh! I see. Well it's nice to meet you Riyo! I'm Yugi's grandpa. Now if you two excuse me, I'll go get Yugi." He said as he walked out of the room.

"You're going to like Yugi! Trust me!" Tea told me as Mr. Mouto walked out of the room.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to trust you, don't I?" I said to her. Tea giggled a little at my joke. A few seconds after Mr. Mouto walked out of the room, we both hear his voice call up the stairs to his grandson.

"Yugi! There are a couple of young ladies waiting for you down stairs!" Both Tea and my self giggled at this. Seconds later, another voice could be hear from within the building.

"I'm Coming!" called down the seconded voice. A sound of feet coming down the stairs filled the silence as we waited. Finally, a short teenaged boy popped into the room. I guessed that this was Yugi. With in seconds, the boy noticed that I was standing next to my cousin.

"Morning Tea! I guess that this is your cousin that you've been talking about?" He said with a smile. Tea had mentioned me to her friends! This put me in a state of shock. She had never mentioned me before to any of her friends, ever! As I was recovering from my state of shock, Tea replied to her friend.

" Yes, this is my cousin Riyo! She's going to be going to our school with us!"

"That's great!" he said. " My names Yugi, if Tea hasn't already told you. It great to finally meet you!" he said as he held out his hand.

I held out mine and we shook. "It's a pleaser to meet you too! I've heard so much from my cousin about you!"

"Well, we better get going if we don't want to be late for school!" said Tea.

"Ya. We better. Bye Grandpa! See you later!" Yugi called to his grandfather.

"Bye kids!" Mr. Mouto called back as we headed out the door and onto the street.


	3. The First Meeting

Authors Note: ok, here's a key: " talking", and ' thinking'. Ok? OK! Now back to the story! And don't forget, R&R!

Chapter 3: The First Meeting 

" Now, if B is half of C, then what is A?" Mr. Loyed asked the class. I raised my hand

" Umm… is it 34?"

"Correct!"

First block: Math. I never really like math, I was only so good at it because my father made me work so hard on it. Really, it was quite a snores fest! No kidding! I seriously started multiplication when I was only five years old! And it's really a shame when you're the only one in the class who's actually learned the stuff.

The bell rang shortly afterward, THANK YOU GOD! I really couldn't wait to get out of that class. Just as I was about to leave the room to go meet Tea, so she could help me get to my next class, the teacher called me back.

" Oh, Miss. Gardner, could I see you for a moment?"

" Umm, sure." What was it with teachers and me? It was like this every year! It'd be the first day of the entire school year, I'd be the only one who knew the stuff, and the teachers felt as if I need to be put up a grade in a certain subject. It was really getting old now.

" Miss. Gardner, I couldn't help but see that your more introduce to the type of Algebra we teach in this grade of learning."

' Why?' I thought to myself, 'Why didn't I keep my mouth shut? I've been doing this for years! I should have learned by now!'

" So?" I replied calmly, " What are you saying?"

" Miss. Gardner, I feel that, for your own good, I should have u move up one grade. Maybe even two."

I really felt like slamming my books right on the desk, and yelling in her face, 'WHAT!' but I didn't. I had been through it so many times before! It was really getting on my nerves!

" Mr. Loyed, I don't think that's necessary. I mean, I still don't fully understand the whole thing …" but I was cut off.

" Miss. Gardner, I do feel that you know everything about what we are leaning about, and I do feel as if you need to be put up a grade. And all I need is the signature of a parent or guardian." She said as he filled out a slip of paper, and handed it to me. I took it from him with out further augments and walked out the door. Knowing my parents, they'd be all for it, especially my father. I walked down the hall, to the spot where I told Tea, I'd meet her, but instead, I found Yugi waiting.

He saw me coming and wave at me with a big smile.

"Hey, Riyo! Over here!"

Did I have much choice? I walked over to him seeing that I had no other option.

"Hey Yugi! Where's Tea?" I asked him.

" She'll be along in a minute, but I wanted to ask you some thing first."

"Ok, shoot."

"Is it true that your father now works for Seto Kaiba? Tea told me, I didn't really believe her."

'Who on earth was Seto Kaiba?' I asked myself.

" Umm… I know that my father works for KaibaCorp, but nothing else."

"Oh, so it is true. Thanks! I just wanted to know." And before I could even say goodbye, he hurried off and out of sight. I thought that it was the strangest thing. And who was this Seto Kaiba guy? Little did I know, that time would tell.

Tea never showed up to help me, so I decided to go out on my own. I made a lot of ground! But before I knew it, I was lost. Oh lucky me! I was about to turn the corner when all of a sudden, some guy ran strait into me!

We both fell onto the floor. My books flew everywhere, and his briefcase exploded as well.

" Hey! Watch it!" we both yelled at the same time.

The guy was really tall, and had brown hair and ice blue eyes. But I really didn't care about what he looked like. HELL HE JUST KNOCKED ME OVER! WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT HOW THE DAM GUY LOOKED? Although, I have to admit, the guy was hot!

I started to grab my books and he tried to gather his things up as well, only, he seemed to be watching me. Trust me, I could tell! I picked up my last book, then got up off the floor and hurried away. The whole time, I could feel those icy eyes watch every move I made.

I finally found my next class, and took a seat at the back. Thank god, Tea was in the class with me! I started to re-organize my books again, but some thing crossed my eye. A piece of paper! It looked like a homework sheet, and at the top of the sheet read the name:

Seto Kaiba.

So… what you think? R&R PLEASE! Thankies!


	4. The Note

Chapter 4: The Note

" Why didn't you tell me that the guy my dad works for goes to this school?" I screamed a Tea outside in the hallway. We we're trying to find my locker, and were having a tough time.

"I thought you knew," she said innocently. " Honestly, don't fret about it. I'm not the one to blame!"

Man! Do you know how much I wanted to smack her up side the head right then and there! I was so pissed at her! Not to mention my dad, and Rini as well. They didn't know what there were in for when I got home.

Anyway, We finally found the dam locker, number 224, and opened it. Tea helped me put my books and stuff in, as a way of saying sorry for disusing me earlier that morning. As if it really mattered though. I could have done by my self I mean. It's not as if I was a child or something. But on the other hand, Tea seemed a little worried. I don't know why, but she did.

After we got all my stuffing my locker, I grabbed my stuff for Science and we headed off for the lab. We finally reached room 253 (The science lab) and walked in. I sat behind Tea and Yugi in the back of the classroom. I kept quiet as Yugi and Tea talked a while before class started. Finally the teacher showed up and class began. But, as the teacher talked about atom's, protons, electrons, ect. , I couldn't help but think about those ice blue eyes. Plus it didn't matter if I had to learn about the dam atoms or not. I had already learned about them two years ago in my old school.

Finally, the bell rang and class ended. I walked out behind Tea and Yugi and we headed for my locker. My eyes scanned over the rows of lockers, in search for my own. One of them had a piece of paper sticking out of it, and I hoped it wasn't mine. I read the numbers of the lockers before it, # 221, #222, and #223. Finally we reached # 224, the locker with the slip of paper sticking out. I grabbed the piece of paper and read what it said to myself.

I'm sorry I ran into you earlier. It was my fault.

You're new here, aren't you? I'm just wondering

because I've never seen you around here before.

Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and, I

was wondering if you'd like to hang out some time.

It's just a thought. You can nod your head if you

want to but you can also think about it.

See Ya around,

Seto Kaiba

P.S. you have some thing of mine.

With out thinking, I nodded my head. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw him. I guess he saw me looking at him because he blushed a little. I smiled at him and nodded once again. He smiled back, and left. Once he was gone, I turned around to Tea and Yugi who were eyeing suspiciously.

" I think I've just made a new friend." I said and handed Tea the note. She read it at once and as she read her eyes when wide. Once she was done she gave it to Yugi so he could read and turned to me. But all she could do was gawk at me. Once Yugi was finished he was the first to speak.

" I don't know what to say. For one thing, I've never seen him apologize to anyone. You must have sparked some interest in him."

"O joy!" I said, not really amused. I turned to look at Tea. She was still gawking at me. "O of Pete's sake, say some thing already!" I yelled at her.

But all that could come out of her mouth was, " WOW". All of a sudden, Joey and Tristian came up behind Yugi and snatched the note Seto had written for me out of yugi's hands. "Hey what's this?" Joey said, " Is it a love note?" My eyes went wide with terror. "Give that back!" I said as I tried to grab the note back, but it was to late. Joey had read it all.

" It sounds like he likes you Riyo," Joey said with an evil grin and gave the note to Tristian. " So when you gonna hang out with him? I'm gonna guess that you two will be alone." My hands became fists and were shaking slightly. "You better not tell anyone you two!" I said with my teeth bared, " I don't want any of this to get out!"

Joey gave out a small laugh. " Don't worry Riyo! I swear I won't tell," he said, and then turned to Tristian, " But I'm not so sure about Trist. He's been known to blab out almost everything." Tristian gave Joey a cold look and handed back the note to me.

" Don't worry Riyo," Tristian said without taking his eyes off Joey, " I won't tell."

I said "thanks," and we all headed for lunch. I quickly slid the note into my locker, to the point where no one could see it, and headed off with the rest of the group.


	5. Coming Over

Chapter 5: Coming Over

After school, I walked home with Tea. We split at the corner of my street where we said we would meet tomorrow morning. I made my way down the garden path and around the house to the back door. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. I saw Rini sitting at the kitchen counter, still in her pj's, drinking cold coffee, and reading the morning paper. I had forgotten all about Rini and my dad lying to me, about Seto and me being in the same school long before I got home.

"Hey Rini! I'm home!" I said as I slipped my backpack off my shoulder and dropped it onto the floor.

"Hey sweetie!" she said as she put down her coffee mug and looked up from the paper, "How was school?"

"Ok," I replied at almost an instant. "I met new people." Then it dawned on me. "Including Seto Kaiba, dad's new boss," I said as I pulled out a stool and sat down next to Rini. Rini looked back at the paper. " Rini! Why didn't you tell me that my dad's new boss is still in high school? And he goes to the same school?" I asked her, trying to look her strait in the eye. Rini finally turned to me and looked me strait in the eye.

"Sweetie, you have to understand that I didn't know until after you left this morning. I swear I didn't know that he was still in school. Besides, I found out the hard way from your father."

"What did you do?"

" Duh! I made my famous chocolate chip pancakes for him to calm him down. Your lucky he didn't ground you and lucky that you can still go to Amy's today," said looking back down at the paper.

" Ya I guess your right," I said fiddling with my thumbs, which was really childish. "Come on Rin! Get ready so we can go! We only have a half an hour. So let's get going!" I said as I got off the stool and walked out of the room. I went in to the hallway that's connected to both the front door and the stairs. Just as I reached the foot of the stairs, my dad started to come down from upstairs.

"Your home early," I said to him as he came down the last few steps. I guess he had just changed cause he came down the stairs in his best pants, best shirts, best tie, best shoes, and guessing best underwear. " Boy! Don't you look spiffy! " I teased him.

"Well my new boss is coming over, I need to look my best." He said as he checked his refection in the hallway mirror. I heart raced at the speed of light when he said this.

"New… boss… here? How? When?" I asked him in a shaky voice. My father turned to me and gave me a strange look.

"My new boss, the CEO of KaibaCorp. Yes he's coming here. He's going to be herein twenty minutes. Why?"

I sank to the bottom step, covered my face with my hands, and gave out a loud groan. I felt like a large baseball had hit me head on.

'_Great!' _I thought to myself_, ' Seto's coming over to my house! In twenty minutes! Why? Why did I have to run into him?"_ My dad walked over to my side and put his hand on my shoulder, but I just shrugged it off. I got up and started up the steps. Halfway up I turned back to my dad.

"Tell Rini we have fifteen minuets to get out of here," I told him and ran up the rest of the stairs. I ran to my bedroom and got my stuff ready to go to Amy's. Five minuets later, I was running down the stairs with a small gym bag draped over my shoulder. Rini was in the shower and my dad was in the kitchen. I threw my gym bag down next to the front door and ran into the kitchen, looking for my camera. I searched everywhere but couldn't find it. Finally, after five minuets of searching, I turned to my father.

"Dad," I said as I rummaged threw the silverware draw (why, I have no clue), "Have you seen my camera?"

My father was leaning over the stove, cooking something. He turned around to face me and said, "Yes, It's in the Living room on the coffee table."

"Thanks!" I said quickly and ran out of the kitchen into the living room. Like my dad had said, I found my camera on the coffee table. I picked it up and walked back to my gym bag in the hallway. I unzipped one of its pockets and threw my camera in. Just as I re-zipped the pocket back up, Rini came down the stairs with a towel still on her head.

"Rini! Are you almost ready?" I said annoyed.

"Yep! I'm almost ready." She said as she threw me her keys. " Can you go start up the car so we can leave?" She asked me as she walked into the bathroom so she could brush her hair. I gave a small sigh, picked up my gym bag and said " Sure." I opened the door, and for the second time that day, ran into someone. Ok, this was more of a bump, but hey! I still ran into someone! I quickly jumped back to apologize to whomever it was I ran into. To my surprise, it was the same person I had ran into earlier.

"Seto! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"Riyo! You live here?" he asked me. I nodded my head. I was to deep in a state of shock to do anything else. "We really need to stop meeting like this."

My dad heard the commotion and poked his head into the hallway.

"Mr. Kaiba! You're… you're here!" he said surprised. He quickly threw his oven mitts off and greeted him at the door. " I see you've met my daughter Riyo."

"Ya, we've run into each other." He said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. My dad led Seto into the living room and left me in the hallway, waiting for Rini. I totally forgot about the car. Finally, Rini came out of the bathroom. She caught me staring into the living room at Seto.

"I guess he's Seto Kaiba. Greg's new boss." She said as she snuck up behind me, startling me. I answered her with a simple nod of the head. "He's cute!" Rini squeaked out. I was so scared, for I though Seto had heard her. After a few seconds, I gave her a death glare. She just smiled and walked into the living room. My father introduced Rini to Seto. I never thought I'd be this embarrassed in my entire life, cause next thing I knew, Rini had said to Seto; " You're a very handsome young man." I Never, NEVER heard Rini say that to any guy (besides my dad) before! I was so embarrassed. And Seto could tell, cause he looked over at me. I swear my cheeks went bright red. I looked at my watch, trying to hide my blushing cheeks, and to my horror, Rini and I were late. Five minuets late!

" DAM! Rini! We have to go, NOW!" I said as I grabbed my gym bag once again. Rini ran to the door and opened it in a hurry. " Bye Seto. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh ya, you're work sheet's on the kitchen counter. Bye!" and hurried out the door after Rini. Once on the road, I used Rini's cell to call Amy, telling her that we were going to be a little late.

"I have so much to tell you," I told her, "and it's only been one day!"


	6. What Did I Do?

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm really sorry! I promise I wont do it again! (But it could happen again...) So now on to the story! 

Chapter 6 "What Did I Do?"

We arrived at Amy's house fifteen minuets later. She was on her front porch reading what looked like a new romance novel she had just bought at a used bookstore downtown. I got out of the car and grabbed my gym bag from the trunk. I came around the driver's side and stooped to male sure that Rini knew when to come pick me up the next day. After that, I ran up to Amy's front steps as Rini backed down the driveway. Amy looked up from her novel, got up from her seat, and gave me a big bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! It's only been three days since we've last seen each other and I'm acting like it's been three years!" Amy said, still hugging me to the bone. She was hugging me so tight that I could barely breath.

"Amy! Can't... Breath!" I choked out. The corner of my gym bag dug into my side, causing a huge amount of pain. Amy broke away and grabbed my bag from my shoulder and we ran into the house, up to her room, only stopping to say hello to her folks. Amy's room hadn't changed much, and I didn't expect to either. It was still the same shade's of magenta since the forth grade when we painted it. My new room is now in beautiful shades of country blue and white. But my old room when I lived in the same town as Amy and Gwen, It was violet with a golden moon on the ceiling, and golden stars all around the room.

Amy threw my bag onto her bed and sat down next to it. I closed the door behind me and flung myself backwards onto the bed. Once I landed, I gave out a loud sigh. Amy giggled and started to go threw my gym bag. I didn't stop her; cause there wasn't anything she didn't know about that I had. She's a snoop! Seriously! If my parents bought me a gift, she'd know what it was before I got a hold of it. Anyway, Amy pulled out a blue halter-top, a red Hoochie top, and two pairs of hip hugger jeans, one black, and one regular. She then laid them out on the bed (The Black hip huggers and red Hoochie top for me, the blue halter top and regular hip huggers for Amy). While she was searching, she started up a conversation.

"So, how was you're first day of school at Domino High?" I sat up and brought my legs in close to my chest and hugged them tight.

"It was ok. I met a few new people. I need to be moved up a grade in math as normal," I said starring at her. She let out a small laugh at this. She knew how I felt about being moved up in classes. She also thought it was stupid too, because we were never in the same math together. She looked up from my bag and motioned me to continue on. "Also, I ran into someone..." This caught her attention. She stared at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"What do you mean you ran into someone? Who was it? Where?"

"I mean I ran into some one at school. I was on my way to class and was about to turn the corner when the two of us collided. Duh! What did you think it meant?" I told her as if she was a stupid, mindless chimp (No offense to the chimps!).

"I know what ran into someone means! I'm not dumb! But who? Who was it you ran into?" She said as she leaned over me, inches from my face. "Tell me Riyo!"

"Ok, Ok Amy! I'll tell you! Gees! Just give me some room!" I yelled at her and she backed away instantly, awaiting an answer. " I ran into Seto Kaiba, my dad's new boss."

Scilence filled the room. Amy had never been this quiet before. But when she finally found her voice, she made sure that everyone in the whole town heard it. (Ok, not really, more like her mom and dad).

"SETO KAIBA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. " THE SETO KAIBA?"

"Yes," I said really quietly. What Amy did next, I didn't expect her to do. She leaped off the bed and ran for her phone. She quickly dialed a number who's I quickly recognized. Gwen's number. I guessed Gwen answered because Amy yelled into the phone;

" SHE RAN INTO SETO KAIBA! RIYO RAN INTO THE SETO KAIBA AT HER NEW SCHOOL!"

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it! I could only imagine Gwen's face on the other side of the line. He surely wasn't expecting that. Amy pushed the phone into my hands and said Gwen wanted to talk to me. Still giggling, I spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Hi," I said trying to fight back the laughter. I could hear Gwen's deep voice on the other end. He sounded worried.

"Riyo! Tell me you're joking about Seto Kaiba! Tell me your kidding!" he pleaded.

"Well I heat to bust your bubble, but unfortunately, I'm not kidding. I really did run into Seto Kaiba. And that's not all. He wrote me an apology note to me after and stuck it in my locker. Now he wants to hang out some time. Sorry Gwen!" I said with a smile upon my face. But my smile soon faded when the line went dead. "Gwen? Gwen you there?" With out getting an answer, I hung up. I shrugged my shoulders at Amy, but was surprised when I saw her shake her head.

"What?" I asked her, "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. Its just Gwen." Did Amy know something I didn't know about Gwen? What am I saying? She knows everything! Amy went back to the bed and picked up the regular jeans and the halter-top. "Come on! " she said putting back on her perky attitude, "We need to get ready for tonight!" and she rushed out of the room into the bathroom down the hall to get changed. I waited for my turn, wondering what was wrong with Gwen.

So? What did you think? R&R please! and I am sorry!


End file.
